


Blind Dates

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: Fred has been on one too many failed dates. Could the blind date Hermione wants to set him up with really be his last one?





	Blind Dates

"Fred?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his untouched lunch. "I've had a lot on my mind lately. You know, work and all."

The lie came quickly to him. After all, it was his go-to lie anytime Hermione caught him staring at her for a little too long, which happened more often than he cared to admit. In reality, Fred had been entranced by the way she gently bit her lip when she was lost in thought.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question him further. "Well, anyway. Ginny mentioned that your last date didn't go so well…"

He let out a groan and let his head fall back as she trailed off. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me she's recruiting you into this disaster now too? I've told Ginny plenty of times that I can find my own dates. Do you know who she set me up with last time, Hermione?" He looked back at her eyes wide and wild.

Fred was momentarily distracted by her biting her lip to hold back the laughter as she shook her head.

"Pansy Parkinson! Why did she think that was a good idea? I understand they're friends and all, but we've got absolutely nothing in common!" He threw his hands in the air.

This time Hermione did laugh. "Well, if you're quite done, can I talk now?"

Fred looked sheepish as he nodded his head.

"What if I told you I could set you up on the last blind date you'll ever go on? I can guarantee you and will hit it off."

"I'd ask you when Lee Jordan moved back from America." Her laugh made his stomach flip.

"I don't think she'd like it if I told her you wished she was Lee. Anyway, since I know that you know how intelligent I am-"

"And modest too." She snorted, and he was sure the sound made him fall a little more in love with her.

"Anyway, back on track, Fred. We can talk about my many great qualities later." She winked at him, "I took the liberty of setting up your date. You will meet her in the back corner booth of The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening at 6." She looked at her watch and started to stand, "Oh, I've got to get going, I've got meetings all afternoon. Thank you for meeting me for lunch. Good luck on your date." She leaned down and kissed his cheek before rushing out of the restaurant.

It was precisely 5:55 the next evening when Fred was pulling open the door to the restaurant. He took a moment to straighten his shirt before moving toward the booth. Hermione said his date would be waiting.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he was close enough to see unruly curls over the back of the booth. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself forward and slid into the booth opposite his date.

"Good Evening, Love. I do believe I'm supposed to be meeting my future wife here tonight. You wouldn't happen to be her, would you?"

Her answering eye roll and grin confirmed what he already knew. Hermione was right, like always, and this would be his last blind date.

 


End file.
